


dramarama | hyungkyun

by vnnivxx



Category: Changkyun - Fandom, Hyungkyun - Fandom, Hyungwon - Fandom, IM - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Monbebe, chae - Fandom, chaehyungwon, imchangkyun, monstax - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, gayship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnnivxx/pseuds/vnnivxx





	dramarama | hyungkyun

You were the dream I dreamed  
The breath I breathed  
The world I saw, listened, felt and believed in has disappeared  
What I can do to get back to you


End file.
